Some Kind Of Vacation
by SweetzSFBQ14
Summary: Leone, Sybille, and Roxanne are teenage sisters having some social issues. When their mother sends them to their aunt's camp, the girls and their best friends are in for an interesting summer filled with dirt, boys, holes, boys, heat, and did I say boys?
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

Leone, Sybille, Roxanne, Gina, Victoria, Alison, and Melissa.

They prefer to be called Lion, Nails, Baby, Jinx, Bookie, and Pixie.

And there they were. On a rickety old cheese bus, that had seats torn and no air conditioning. They sat in different seats to let the air circulate more throughout the bus. But unfortunately, fate and Mother Nature wanted to be funny and give them unbearable air. Baby sat with the longest hair of them all. Given the grace of beautiful brown curly hair and tanned skin from her father, she had the hardest time adjusting to the heat. Her hair made her sweatier then before and now she was regretting not having it braided by Pixie. As soon as she got 'Camp Hell on Earth,' she'd ask her to fix that problem immediately.

Lion sat there with her book of sheet music in her hand. She was a guitarist for the band she created and she really needed some new material. The girls brought a lot of things with them, like guitars, drums, and a keyboard. Even a portable recording studio and a laptop that Baby knew how to work inside out.

The girls all looked out the windows aimlessly as they passed by dirt, dirt, and guess what… more DIRT! Nails scoffed at the sight and got the attention of all the girls. "Wow, a desert. Fascinating."

The girls giggled silently and looked back out the windows. All the girls were pretty intent on being silent but Pixie was a different story. She was always happy and energetic that it kind of seemed impossible for her to keep quiet. There were some days were she was just absolutely down but most of the time she was bouncing around from girl to girl talking about different things. She could never give anyone the silent treatment. To her, it was the most painful thing in the world. But that was her, the ever annoying Pixie.

Pixie got up and paced the center of the aisle on the bus back and forth. She was obviously thinking. Nails looked at her and started coughing roughly. Everybody looked at her curiously and Pixie stopped pacing. "What's wrong?" Jinx asked concerned.

"Pixie, its already hot and the air is extremely dry. We don't need you thinking and you're brain smoking making the air worse."

All the girls laughed at Nails remark, but Pixie huffed and placed her hands on her small frame. She glared playfully at Nails and chuckled a little before speaking.

"You know just because you're mad about being here doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Baby sighed and commented, "You're the only one that's optimistic about being at a boy's camp."

"Well, duh. There boys. There's gotta be some hot ones there."

"Criminals aren't hot. There fat and annoying." Lion answered.

"Right and how many criminals have you met?" Jinx asked.

After the short silence, the girls all laughed quietly before Baby spoke up. "Look, Pixie will you sit down. You're making me hotter than I already am. If that's even possible." Pixie pouted at the statement and sat back down in her seat. Baby grabbed her bag and opened it. She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. After booting up, she went to Limewire™ and started to play music. All the girls laughed and nodded their heads at the slow beat to _'Come Over'_ by _Estelle featuring Sean Paul. _Baby looked outside to see dirt flying and the edges of shovels poking from underground. She rolled her eyes and immediately realized that Aunt Lou never changed one bit. She had other kids doing the dirty work now.

* * *

The bus lurched to a stop and the girls packed up their stuff. They left the bus and immediately regretted doing so. The heat was beating down so strong that the girls almost collapsed. After all their belongings were thrown off the bus, the bus took off leaving the girls pondering where to go. Lion covered her eyes with her hand while squinting to see through the heat. "Where the hell are we?!" Nails screamed. Bookie looked to see some pipsqueak of a man walking towards them.

The girls stood quietly as he walked up. "Hello, I'm Dr. Pendanski. I'm a counselor here at Camp Green Lake. You must be the Warden's nieces." He said overly excited. "Yeah, um, I'm Leone. This is Sybille and Roxanne. My sisters. These are our friends Gina, Victoria, Alison and Melissa. They came to feel our pain." The girls chuckled as Dr. Pendanski smiled and waved his hand.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your Aunt's cabin."

The girls followed him and walked in the blazing heat. They finally got to the cabin to see Aunt Lou walk out of the house. She walked down the porch and hugged every one of them. "Come on in!" Aunt Lou said excitedly. They all walked into the cabin and were relieved to feel the air conditioning making the house cool. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I'm so happy you're here!" Aunt Lou said.

"Yeah, well… Mom wanted us to come." Leone answered dully.

"I heard you been getting into some trouble."

"That's what we are though… TROUBLE."

Aunt Lou laughed and spoke again. "So, you know the rules right?"

"Yeah. Be careful, don't get dehydrated, don't get lost, and a least one hole a week." Baby answered.

"Good. Well, Welcome to Camp Green Lake."


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Baby sat up on her bed and looked around. She huffed at the sight of still being at Camp Hell. She moved her feet to the floor and looked at the clock that lit up the portion of the side table drawer it was on. She got up and shuffled across the floor to look for her boots. She opened the door and saw the light from the living room and kitchen shining and blinding her vision for a temporary second. She walked slowly until her eyes adjusted to the new found light. She walked into the kitchen and saw Pixie dancing while looking through the refrigerator. She laughed slightly causing Pixie to turn around. "Good Evening, Ms. Smith." Pixie said excitedly.

"Hey, what's up with the food?" Baby asked.

"Nothing much. How about we go see the boys?"

"What?! Pixie, no. There a bunch of criminals."

"So, come on."

Pixie tugged on Baby's arm until they got outside the house. But unfortunately for Pixie, the plan hit a minor detour. Baby and Pixie looked into the faces of the rest of the girls, surprised. Pixie tried to look innocent while Baby looked relieved. "What were you two doing?" Lion asked. "Nothing. Why would we be doing anything?" Pixie said with a higher pitch than normal.

"She was going to drag me to the Mess Hall." Baby said emotionless.

"Oh, then let's go." Bookie said. This made all the girls look at her. "What?!" Baby screamed. "Come on, I'm bored anyways." Bookie, Pixie, and Jynx all walked off the porch while the three sisters looked at each. Nails shrugged and followed while Lion pulled Baby by her arm. They shoes hit the dirt making a crunching noise as they walked to the mess hall. But unfortunately, Pixie decided to be Pixie.

"Can you believe it? We finally get to meet some boys." Pixie says. All the girls looked at her and rolled their eyes as she did some stupid dance. They all looked at her and when she stopped, the silence was ended by Nails. "She's not my friend!" Nails commented. "She has completely lost it." Jynx answered. "Na, she's always been mental it's just finally hit its peak." Baby said. "I'm done." Lion screamed while throwing her hands up in a surrender position. Bookie shook her head and rubbed Pixie's back slowly as she said in a caring manner, "It's gonna be okay." Pixie shrugged her hand off her shoulder and they all continued walking into the Mess Hall. As soon as they stepped in there, all eyes were on them. Nails turned around to run back out but Bookie and Lion grabbed her and threw back. Pixie went skipping to an empty table while Baby followed her. The girls followed and they all sat quietly while the guys continued to stare.

"Okay, super awkward." Jynx said. The girls just nodded and looked around at nothing in particular. Baby was looking down at the table when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Not just any eyes though, the eyes that mean that somebody perfectly important was staring at you. She looked up and looked around slowly until she met these brown eyes staring directly at her. She looked at his face and was pleased to see a tanned young man with brown hair and a toothpick in his mouth. Baby looked him up and down once before turning away from him and her attention to Pixie. Pixie shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously before pulling on her shorts. "It's a little too late for that." Nails said while looking at her nails. Pixie stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh, yeah, real mature." Nails said.

Lion looked around and saw somebody familiar with their back facing her. Lion looked at Baby and got her attention quickly. Baby looked and watched her as she incoherently pointed at someone not facing them with a cowboy hat on. Baby smiled knowing exactly who that was and what she had to do. Nails smiled as she looked at the man and caught on quickly. The girls just looked curiously with the boys. Baby got up quietly and stood behind him with her arms folded. She started to dance behind him making the girls giggle and the guys' chuckle as well. Baby stopped and turned around to everybody very childishly and placed her figure in front of her lips. She turned back around finally decided to end the charade. All of a sudden the silence was broken with a "SURPRISE!" being bellowed out from Baby as he sent his tray in the air and the food landed on the floor. He turned around swiftly with a punch but Baby caught it smoothly. "What the…?" He said as he looked at her silently. After a few seconds, he finally realized who Baby was. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mom's orders! Hello, to you to Mr…" Baby answered while the sisters said together, "SIR!" Mr. Sir smiled while Baby walked back to the table and sat down next to Pixie. Mr. Sir walked up to the table and looked at the sisters. "You grew up, Little Bit." He said huskily while pinching her cheek. Baby shoved his hand away playfully and laughed while her sisters pointed at her laughing. Mr. Sir gave Nails and Lion a hug and introduced himself to the new members of the group. And they all got acquainted, Mr. Sir walked over to Dr. Pendanski sitting at another table with other counselors. Baby got up to walk out but hit a wall or something close to it.


End file.
